Existing internal combustion engine installations have an inlet air filter which includes a housing and a replaceable filter element for filtering the combustion air used by the engine. The present invention provides a throw-away air cleaner assembly in which a pair of filter elements are mounted within a throw-away plastic container. When the filter needs changing, the entire filter assembly is thrown away and a new one installed. The filter according to the present invention is particularly advantageous in certain applications of internal combustion engines, such as stationary or marine engines, which are often used in a corrosive environment in which it is often inconvenient to open the filter housing and replace the filter element. The housing in the present invention is preferably made of plastic or some other non-corrosive, inexpensive material. The housing is designed so that rain is deflected away from the inlet air openings. The air filter is installed on the end of the inlet air suction pipe, where it may be changed when necessary.